


Rescue Me

by RoMaNtiCisE (PlasticCalifornia)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasticCalifornia/pseuds/RoMaNtiCisE
Summary: 喜闻乐见的O装B www感觉会很适合这对……大概存在隐藏的crisgaz和crismes背景(？)是去年六月写的，那时候水平有限没有r的部分，很浪费这个设定的样子（扭扭）不过还是希望食用愉快！
Relationships: James Rodriguéz/Gareth Bale
Kudos: 3





	Rescue Me

那天哈梅斯走进更衣室的时候察觉到空气中弥散开一种不同寻常的气味，－－本能告诉他那是信息素，但那种所谓的信息模糊不清。他的威尔士队友正在坐在他存放东西的11号柜那里，从随身的黑色皮质手袋里翻找着什么。他是个beta。哈梅斯这样认定着，像所有他的队友一样，加雷斯是个某些数值直逼alpha的beta。他在想他的嗅觉是否已经灵敏到可以感受beta的信息素，－－它们通常只负责维持性别，不过在这之前他忘了认真地思考一下beta的所谓发情期究竟是种什么样的存在。  


“gareth你在找什么？”他看起来有点着急，再平常不过地，哈梅斯走过去想看看有没有什么他帮得上的忙。加雷斯手上的动作停了一下，抬头看向他，警惕的目光穿过他们之间的空气落在他的视网膜，那种像极了冰冷的警告的目光让他陡然一惊。他突然意识到他不能像克里斯蒂亚诺那样，在他需要帮助的时候立即走过去站在他的身边，一句也不多言。－－他听说从前的他们，就像听说一个遗失已久的传说一样。但他正拥有可以续写的传说。  


他停住了脚步。比起方才的距离他此时已能将对方的神态看个大概，不甚平缓的呼吸带动着他本应平静的身体微微律动着，胸口上下起伏。他的嘴唇轻微地颤抖着，没同他讲一个字句，探入手袋中翻找的手臂似乎也失力一般地打着颤。他想过去扶他一把，权当不曾接收到对方的警示，于是他又迈开腿，－－“别过来。”半哑的低音从他的嗓中闷声发出，与此同时他手边甩出一支玻璃管，落地时砰地一声碎成几片。  


灌着一管透明色液体的注射器躺在地上，透过蓝色保护壳哈梅斯看见锐利的针头时一瞬间眼里仿佛失了神。  


“这是…”  


他弯下腰去捡那管药剂，却被对方恼怒一样地喝止住了，用着已握不住任何东西的指尖费劲将它捡起，中间又掉落了几次。他用牙齿咬着拔下尖端的保护壳，不顾一切地将针管插入臂弯上的血管，－－不知道有百分之几准确进入了静脉，疼痛让他紧皱起了眉头。他把针管拔出来，拽下队服袖口的边缘压着伤口，血液结痂时他也几乎完全平静了下来。  


直到加雷斯将手袋重新收好准备离开，－－他想不应该让队友等太久，哈梅斯才真正反应过来他眼前刚刚发生了什么。他在那人从他身边走过时拉住他的手臂，嘴唇动了两下但却没有说得出话来解释自己叫住他的理由。也许是对他自己刚才失去控制的态度感到有些抱歉，他停了下来。－－但是没有看着他，也没有和他面对面，他们并肩站着，面向相反的方向。  


“你是…omega？”  


他感到那人听到这话后立刻试图挣开他的手臂，但他此刻还没完全恢复的力气使他没有办法和哈梅斯抗衡。“不是，”于是他简短地回答，把手臂向后甩了一下。  


“那你的…抑制剂？”  


“不归你管。”  


“打抑制剂对身体损害太大了，作为你的队友，我也不能不管。”哈梅斯拽着他的手腕迫使他站到自己跟前，“关于cris的事我们可以以后再谈。我知道…”  


“我当然知道。”他轻描淡写的表情和方才截然不同，让他怀疑那管药是能让人缓慢变成机器的试剂而不是他认知中的抑制剂。  


“那你…”  


“忘掉这一切吧，james，对你和对我都好。”他似乎已在交谈中占据了上风，并不急于挣脱他的询问了，神态自如地回应着他拧成一团的复杂目光。“‘我是个beta’。这样就挺好。”  


“你怀疑我。”哈梅斯用敏锐的眼神盯着他。  


“我没有。”  


“你觉得我在追求cris，是不是？”他的眼睛丝毫都没有放松，他不知道哪来的固执和勇气质问眼前这个人，尽管他感到胸口已经有一支尖端削钝的冰锥开始触碰他的心脏。但他知道他一旦不在此时说出这一切他可能就再也没机会了，－－他目睹了一个人隐藏已久，并且还将继续隐藏下去的东西，一切无可挽回。  


“那是你的事，”他的回答依然很短，冷得像从那支针管的金属制针头传出来。  


“不是那样的gareth，”他把目光缓和下来，看着那双浅碧蓝色的眼睛，“不是爱。”  


“我对他的感情，和你对他，是一样的。”  


他敢说他把除了命之外的所有东西都赌上了。他不知道他拿什么笃定这个人，这个遗落传说的一位主角，对另一位的所有钦佩、景仰、赞美和至高无上的评誉不是为了掩盖心中为他悸动的事实。－－也许确实是，他也说不清楚。对方用一句毫无意义的all right回应了他认真思考了很久的话，但是似乎终于舒展开的眉间让他没来由地松了口气。  


“…这不关我事…但是，谢谢你。”威尔士人的语气恢复了平日里温和的样子，这个人是不会说谎的，哈梅斯看着他淡水湖般的眼睛这样想着。至少，这个人信任他，这是他已经赌赢的东西，即使再没有下一步也几乎足够用了。  


他听见他从身侧离开时衣料相互摩挲的声音，这一次他没有再去拦。他看着地面上碎裂的玻璃管，捡起一片来放在眼前，透过玻璃碎片的光像是结了一层冰。  


－－忘掉这一切吧，james。  


他现在还能听得见那人说出这句话时唇齿间擦过气息的声音，和他面对面，隔着一面混凝土墙的距离，双眼低垂着，不曾倒映在他眼中。他分不清那是一个不甘为命运所限的人的倔强还是真的诀绝，或者为了反抗什么迟早要到来的事，又或者…  


只是为了能够，站在那个人的身边。  


他深吸了一口气，回想起自己对他说的话，想起他近乎质问的语句回响在周边空气中，那时心口传来的一点一点触碰又躲闪开的冰冷幻觉。  


追求克里斯蒂亚诺的omega比他见过的人还多，哥伦比亚人对此十分肯定，就算他不从聚光灯下光鲜露面，站在任何楼层的一条走廊里释放他具有代表性的、征服欲极强的信息素，整幢楼里的omega都会飞速在接下来的时间里循着信息素的路径投怀送抱。但是还是有一些人例外，比如他。  


哈梅斯.罗德里格斯是一个alpha。  


这个不争的事实也许还没世人皆知，但至少从他和克里斯蒂亚诺站在一起时炸裂的信息素流能够让无数的omega流连忘返就足以看出来了。他也不是没有被alpha追求过，对方在求婚未果后把他强按在了房间的床上，结果当晚被他干到忘了自己的性别。最后他穿好衣服走向房间的大门时转过头说：alpha对性爱的选择永远任自由主导。  


他初次见到加雷斯.贝尔时，那人站在克里斯蒂亚诺的旁边，在他向他伸出手时颇为局促地与他握手，脸上泛着腼腆的笑容。他是个兢兢业业的beta，卢卡为他倒了一杯淡淡的麦芽啤酒，金色流海下的眼睛里散落着细碎的亮光。那时加雷斯刚好从他们的身旁走过，卢卡问他要不要来杯啤酒。我，他的目光顿了顿，犹豫不决地眨动了一下双眼，终于他说那我喝一点吧。好，一点点，卢卡笑着递给他小半杯酒，转头对哈梅斯也示意了一下。  


他不总是喝酒，那人走后卢卡把他的酒杯拿过去放到另一侧，杯壁上附着着一薄层逐渐消亡的白色泡沫，或者说，几乎不喝酒。  


为什么呢？哈梅斯拿过酒瓶，又给自己倒上一杯。  


可能不喜欢喝醉吧。  


…  


他的指尖不自觉地慢慢握紧手中的玻璃片，尖锐的边缘压着他的手指传来让他头脑清醒的疼痛。将手中的碎片扔回那一小堆里，他站起来，去把它们清理掉。  


他捡起从座位下滚出的那个瓶身标签被一张白纸贴住的白色塑料药瓶时，眼神有些错愕。纸的右下方写着几个数字，不知道意味着什么，他晃了晃空瓶，最终决定把白纸揭开。  


“你还没走吗james？”闻声他转过头，加雷斯站在他的身后，比起刚才只是往身上披了件深灰色外套。“我把东西收拾了，”他如实回答，“正准备走。”  


那人沉默了几秒钟，这是他方才走出去一段距离后才想起要做的事，他知道销毁证据有多重要。“谢谢，”几秒后他开口，像是在感谢同病相怜的人的援手。  


“gareth我有几件事要和你说，”他努力使自己的声音听起来无比平静，手上握紧了那个用空的药瓶又缓缓松开。“在听完它们之前你不要走。”  


“…”本能告诉他拒绝才是最理智的选择，但他在某一瞬间忽然觉得，如果这个人对他说出这样的话，他连一句简单的推辞都说不出口。  


于是他说好。  


“你一直…在用抑制剂？”  


“我是个beta。”  


“够了gareth，”他把握住药瓶的手转到身前，“你在掩饰什么？”  


“…我想过正常的生活，james，”加雷斯用手扶着额头，“像之前你所看到的那样，而不是生孩子、生孩子和生孩子。”  


“没人要求你那么做。”  


他摇摇头。“一个也不想。”  


“那也可以，”哥伦比亚人摊开双手一副理所当然的样子，“毕竟在这里踢比赛更重要些。”  


“对于生殖方面的‘废人’beta来说更容易些，你这不是很明白吗？”加雷斯对他眨了眨眼睛。  


“抑制剂对身体不好。”他的眼神真诚得像个不谙世事的男孩，“何况你还吃了这么多。”  


“…我当然知道。”伴随着一声很浅的叹息。  


“我是个alpha，gareth。”  


他不知道自己还在拿什么做赌注。赌上这个人从今往后与他的所有往来，赌上他为了他喝下几乎完全不愿触碰的酒精，赌上他对他全部的信任，他说出真话的最后勇气。听到这话的霎时他露出像被子弹击中一样惊愕的表情，掺杂着几分焦虑、担忧与惶恐，但下一秒钟哥伦比亚人就抱着他倚在了他身后的墙上。他挣扎了两下，环在他颈上的双臂似乎用尽了全部的力气，他只得带着他的身体向后贴上墙壁。  


“为你也不行。”放弃了挣脱他的拥抱，威尔士人的声音有些发闷。  


“我说了你可以不。”他像个大男孩一样把头搁在他的颈窝里，在这样的距离里他们交换着呼吸。  


世界就在这一刻毁灭了也好。


End file.
